KHFMHD Platinum Trophy RTA Guide
Trophy List * KINGDOM HEARTS Master (Platinum): Obtain all trophies * Ace Pilot: Clear gummi ship mission 3 * Artisan Hero: '''Win the Pegasus Cup * '''Best Friend: '''Collect all Trinity List entries in Jiminy's Journal * '''Blade Master: '''Obtain all keychains * '''Coliseum Champion: '''Win the Hades Cup * '''Customizer: '''Modify a gummi ship and update the data * '''End of the World: '''Seal the keyhole in Hollow Bastion * '''Final Mix Master: '''Clear Final Mix * '''First Synthesis: '''Synthesize an item for the first time * '''Flying Ace: '''Shoot down over 2,500 enemies with your gummi ship * '''From Rags to Riches: '''Obtain over 10,000 Munny * '''Gummi Ship Collector: '''Obtained all gummi ship blueprints * '''He Who Doesn't Exist: '''Defeat the mysterious man in Hollow Bastion * '''Heartless Hunter: '''Defeat over 2,000 Heartless * '''Hero of the Coliseum: Win the Hercules Cup * Honest Soul: '''Escape the Monstro * '''Junior Hero: '''Seal the keyhole in Olympus Coliseum * '''Level Master: '''Get Sora to level 100 * '''Magic Lamp: '''Seal the keyhole in Agrabah * '''Master Defender: '''Obtain all shields * '''Master Magician: '''Obtain all staves * '''Master of the Seas: '''Seal the keyhole in Atlantica * '''Member of the Tribe: '''Seal the keyhole in Deep Jungle * '''Mini-Game Maniac: '''Collect all mini-game entries in Jiminy's Journal * '''Novice Hero: '''Win the Phil Cup * '''Novice Player: '''Clear Final Mix on Beginner * '''Oathkeeper: '''Obtain the Oathkeeper keyblade * '''One-Winged Angel: '''Defeat Sephiroth in the Platinum match at Olympus Coliseum * '''Pixie Dust: '''Seal the keyhole in Never Land * '''Pooh's Friend: '''Seal the keyhole in 100 Acre Wood * '''Professor: '''Collect all Character entries in Jiminy's Journal * '''Proud Player: '''Clear Final Mix on Proud * '''Pumpkin Prince: Seal the keyhole in Halloween Town * '''Record Keeper: '''Collect all Jiminy's Journal entries * '''Searcher: '''Collect all Ansem Reports in Jiminy's Journal * '''Speedster: '''Defeat the World of Chaos in the End of the World within 15 hours. * '''Storyteller: '''Collect all Story entries in Jiminy's Journal * '''Supreme Soloist: '''Complete any solo challenge * '''Synthesis Amateur: '''Synthesis 15 types of items * '''Synthesis Master: '''Synthesis all items * '''Synthesis Novice: '''Synthesis 3 types of items * '''Synthesis Vet: '''Synthesis 30 types of items * '''Test Pilot: '''Clear gummi ship mission 1 * '''The Cloaked Shadow: '''Defeat the Phantom at the Clock Tower * '''The Frosty Giant: '''Defeat the Ice Titan in the Gold Match at Olympus Coliseum * '''The Sandy Blade: '''Defeat Kurt Zisa in Agrabah * '''The Rabbit Hole: '''Seal the keyhole in Wonderland * '''Time Attacker: '''Complete any time trial challenge * '''Top Dog: '''Collect all 101 Dalmatians entries in Jiminy's Journal * '''Top Gun: '''Clear all gummi ship courses * '''Treasure Hunter: '''Open 100 treasure chests * '''Unchanging Armor: '''Clear the game without changing equipment * '''Undefeated: '''Cleared the game without using a continue * '''Veteran Pilot: '''Clear gummi ship mission 2 * '''Where the Bells Toll: '''Seal the keyhole in Traverse Town Proud Difficulty Same as any%. Beginner Difficulty (Unchanging Armor) Pick sword, drop shield. Unchanging Armor. In general, follow the Standard route for items, menus, etc., but the Beginner route for boss strats until . Menus are same as Standard (for now). Remove Equipment from all menus. No changes from Beginner (including killing Darkside 1 on head) up through Guard Armor except getting the elixir in the Tea Party Garden. Follow Standard route (except Crank Tower & Trickmaster) for Wonderland. Final Mix Difficulty Pick staff, drop shield. 100% stuff. Postcards: 1: Blue Trinity in front of Item Shop 2: Save Beside Cid 3: On the roof of the Synthesis Shop 4: In Gapetto's house 5+6: Examine clock in the Gizmo Shop 7: In the Synthesis Shop 8: To the right of the entrance in the Second District 9: Hit the fan in the Item Shop (Optional) 10: 3rd District with entrance at rooftop of Second District All of the Clocktower Items: 1: Orichalcum 2: Power Up 3: Mythrill Shard 4: Power Up 5: AP Up 6: Mythril 7: AP Up 8: Defense Up 9: Orichalcum 10: Defense Up 11: Mythril Shard 12: Megalixir Materials for Encounter Plus: 8x Spirit Shard 3x Power Shard 12x Mythril Shard 2x Lucid Shard 3x Bright Shard 7x Blaze Shard 5x Frost Shard 12x Thunder Shard 3x Dark Matter 2x Mythril 3x Bright Gem 4x Spirit Gem 3x Blaze Gem 3x Frost Gem 3x Thunder Gem 5x Lucid Gem 2x Lightning Stone (Black Ballade) 1x Frost Stone (Grand Ghost) 1x Blazing Stone (Chimera) 1x Mystery Goo (White Mushroom) 1x Mythril Stone (Pot Scorpion) 1x Fury Stone (Gigas Shadow) Other Synthesis Items: *Taken into account what you need to make all the dark matter 7x Blaze Gem 5x Blaze Shard 6x Blazing Stone (Chimera) 4x Bright Crystal 5x Bright Gem 10x Bright Shard 6x Dazzling Stone (Jet Baloon) 14x Dark Matter 6x Energy Stone 7x Frost Gem 5x Frost Shard 6x Frost Stone (Grand Ghost) 4x Fury Stone (Gigas Shadow) 6x Gale 3x Lightning Stone (Black Ballad) 9x Lucid Crystal 8x Lucid Gem 35x Lucid Shard 9x Mystery Goo (White Mushroom) 14x Mythril 7x Mythril Stone (Pot Scorpion) 19x Orichalcum 3x Power Crystal 11x Power Gem 10x Power Shard 5x Power Stone (Sniperwild) 7x Serenity Power (Pink Agaricus) 3x Shiny Crystal 7x Spirit Gem 5x Spirit Shard 4x Stormy Stone (Neoshadow) 12x Thunder Gem Items Chests & Hidden Items Trinities